Hotel of Horrors!
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben and Melody arrive at Hotel Transylvania! Will be a night of fun or fear?


**A request from Skellington girl. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

It was a cold, dark night in the Transylvania countryside. The grey clouds cast eerie shadows upon the land.

Hiking out in a haunted looking forest, Ben Tennyson and his half human half Vladat finace Melody were trying to enjoy their vacation. And it was Melody's idea to have their vacation in Transylvania.

"Remind me why I let you talk me into going to this place?" asked Ben.

"Because Transylvania is home to the most famous monsters! Like Frankenstein and Count Dracula!" Melody said. "And right now, I'm trying to find a hotel so let me concentrate on the GPS!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Next time, we're going to Miami." he mumbled.

"I heard that." Melody said.

"Come on, Mel. Who goes to a country of made up monsters for a vacation? There's no such thing as Dracula or monsters like that."

Melody glanced at her GPS and smiled. "Oh, yeah? Well, maybe you'll think differently when you see where I'm taking us."

The couple kept walking and walking until finally, they arrived at an enormous castle.

"Welcome to Hotel Transylvania!" Melody said. "A hotel for humans and monsters!"

"A what?" Ben asked in confusion.

"Yeah, this is suppose to be the first human and monster hotel!" Melody said. She was very excited to come here.

But not Ben. There was no way that humans and monsters, who shouldn't even exist, would never survive under the same roof let alone the same hotel.

"At least it's a hotel, I need some rest." Ben said as they walked up to the doors. "I'm dead on my feet."

Ben and Melody entered through the lobby. It was dark and empty.

"So, where are the monsters?" Ben said. His sarcasm was thick as pond scum.

Melody rung the desk bell a few times before a person in a red bellhop uniform came shambling out from below the desk.

Only the person was a zombie.

Ben yelped and Melody jumped a little. But Ben quickly regained his composure. "Cool costume." he said. "We'd like a room and bath."

The "costumed" hotel worker made the reservations right away and gave Melody a room key.

"Okay, room number 616." Melody and Ben walked up to their room and when they entered, it was quite luxurious for a spooky old castle.

"Nice digs." Ben said, admiring the decor.

"Yeah, and check out this view." Melody said as she opened the window. Ben walked over and joined her in taking in the spectacular view.

"Whoa..." Ben was amazed at how beautiful the view was. He instinctively put his arms around Melody and the two just felt at peace with another.

"Y'know, this place ain't so bad." Ben admitted.

Melody smiled. "I told ya."

She look one more look at the scenery. "I'm gonna take a look around."

"Do that." Ben flopped onto the bed. "I'm gonna check out this awesome bed."

Melody chuckled. Ben was tired from their long hike and needed some rest. She gave Ben a kiss on the forehead before she stepped out.

A few minutes later, Ben heard a knock at the door. He woke up and stretched. "I'm coming." he got up and opened the door to see a tall, lanky boy with messy red hair.

"Hey, what's up?" the friendly redhead waved. "I'm Johnathan. Just wanted to drop off these complimentary bath towels to welcome you to our monstrously wonderful establishment."

"Thanks." Ben took the towels. "So, you work here?"

Johnathan shook his head. "Better than that, I live here with my wife Mavis!" he said proudly. "Her dad's the one and only Count Dracula, he runs the hotel."

Ben couldn't help but snicker at this boy's words. "Count Dracula? Really?"

"Really!" Johnny said. "How about I give you a tour?"

Ben shrugged. "Sure, why not? The whole point of a vacation is having fun. So, what's to do here?"

"Oh, lots of cool stuff!" Johnny said. And the two boys took off.

* * *

Melody wandered around the halls, curious to see more of this mysterious place. Since this was a monster hotel, she decided to go Vladat. She morphed into her alien form and flew down the halls.

"HELP!"

Melody heard the all too familiar cry for help. She flew out a nearby window and spotted a young red-haired boy out in the woods. He was surrounded by several big kids holding what looked to be...garlic bread?

"Eat up, Vampire boy!" one of the big kids said, shoving the bread closer.

"No! Leave me alone!" the little boy said with a whimper.

Melody had no idea what was going on, but she did know that boy was being bullied.

And Melody cannot stand a bully.

Just as the bullies closed in on the poor boy, Melody swooped down and knocked the garlic bread out of their hands.

Melody stood between the boy and the bullies. She snarled and hissed at the adolescents.

"Another vampire?!" a bully said in astonishment.

"Doesn't matter! Get the garlic bread!"

"Oh, you mean this garlic bread?" Melody held up a piece of garlic bread she snatched from them. She took a big bite out of it.

The bullies gasped, as did the redhead. This was a vampire who was immune to garlic.

After Melody finished her garlic toast, she flashed her eyes at the boys and charged right at them, her fangs bared.

It was no contest. The kids immediately screamed like babies and ran for their pitiful lives.

Once Melody scared them off, she turned to the little boy. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"I-I am now." he squeaked. "Are you a vampire?"

"Well, alien vampire to be precise." Melody answered. "What's you name?"

"Denisovich!"

Melody looked up and saw two bats flying towards them. She watched in astonishment as they transformed into a tall man in a black suit and cape along with a girl with a black dress!

"Real vampires!" Melody was ready to defend the boy until he came running to the vampire girl.

"Mommy!" he chirped.

The girl threw her arms around him. "Dennis! Are you okay?!"

Dennis smiled. "Yup! This nice vampire lady who's not a real vampire saved me!"

The caped man eyed Melody carefully. "Who are you?"

"I think the question is who are you?" Melody responded.

The man eyed her and eyed until it hit him. "You wouldn't happen to be Melody, would you?"

Melody was surprised. How did he know that? Were vampires mind readers?"

The young woman's face lit up. "Yeah! You are Melody! Whampire wrote to us about you! You look just like him!"

"You know Whampire?!" Melody said. "But who are you guys?!"

"Why I am Count Dracula." The man bowed with a swish of his cape. "And this is my daughter Mavis and her son, Denisovich."

Melody tiled her head. "Deni-what now?"

"But we all call him Dennis." said Mavis. "Now, let's head back to the hotel and get better acquainted."

Melody smiled. "Agreed."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Johnny and Ben arrived at the hotel bar.

"Hey! Johnnystein!"

Ben nearly jumped out of his shoes when a giant blue man came charging towards them. He grabbed Johnny with only one hand and gave him a monster noogie.

Frank seized the noogie and looked down. "Who's your friend?"

"Uh..." Ben took a few steps back until he bumped into something.

Or rather, someone.

He turned around and saw two mummies. One obese and the other tall and slender.

"Uh, oh! Looks like our boy Griffin's cooking up something freaky!" the rotund mummy said as he strode in with the lovely slender girl mummy.

Ben jumped back in shock. This couldn't be real!

Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ben turned around and saw a pair of floating glasses preparing drinks. It was Griffin, the invisible man himself.

"Hey! How about my Atomic Fizz!" The invisible man poured several liquids into one glass, creating his drink. It billowed with white smog.

Ben rubbed his eyes and blinked twice. "What the?!"

* * *

Down in the lobby, Melody was chatting with Drac and Mavis.

"So, you're married to a human?"

Mavis nodded. "That's right. Johnny works here as the humans expert for our non-monster guests. How about you? Know any humans?"

"Yup! In fact, I'm engaged to one! His name is Ben and he's-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Melody jumped. "In trouble!" She flew to the source of that familiar scream.

Dracula, Dennis and Mavis followed her.

Melody flew to the bar room and found Ben unconscious in Johnny's arms.

"BEN!" Meody rushed over to Ben and started shaking him. "Ben! BEN! Wake up! Ben!"

"Yeah...I don't think shaking and yelling is gonna help." Johnny said.

"Allow me." Griffin took one of his monstrous drinks and held it under Ben's nose.

A split second later, Ben woke up with a dry heaving cough.

"Gah! W-What?!"

"Ben! Are you alright, sweetie?!" Melody said with great distress.

"Uh..." Ben groggily rubbed his head. "Was I seeing things?"

"Nope, not at all."

Ben looked and saw all the monsters. All the _real_ monsters.

Ben was ready to scream and pass out again until Melody held him in an embrace. "Benny, it's okay. These are good monsters. They come in peace."

"Hey! I know you!" Dennis hopped out of Mavis's arms and moved closer to Ben. "You're Ben Tennyson! The superhero!"

"You...know me?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah! You can turn into monsters!" Dennis said with an excited glint in his eye.

"Aliens, actually." Ben corrected. Once he got a second look, these monsters weren't all that scary.

"Careful, guys. He might pass out again." Griffin joked.

Ben frowned.

"Say, Griffin. Hold this will you?" Dracula gave him something.

"What is it?"

"Bacon."

Griffin's heart stopped as a pack of rabid werewolf pups attacked him for the bacon. "AAAAAH! NOT AGAIN! GET 'EM OFF! AAAAAAAAAH!"

Ben couldn't help but to break out laughing along with the other monsters.

After a short while, Ben helped get the pups off of Griffin. "You okay?"

"Yeah, nothing severed." the invisible monster replied. "Sorry for the scare, kid."

"Don't worry about it." Ben said. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Johnny began counting them off. "Well, there's the pool, the broomsticks, the floating tables, the living suits of armor-"

"Johnny, what I have told you about messing with the armor?!" Dracula reminded sternly.

"I vote for all of the above!" Ben declared.

"Let's go!" Johnny, Ben and Dennis ran off along with a miffed vampire after them.

"Better not let the boys have all the fun!" Mavis said.

"Agreed!" said Melody. And the two girls flew after them.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: About your request, I'll do it for you! Is there anything in particular added to your story? Anything at all? :)**


End file.
